Q and A
by WildHeart22
Summary: Post season finale. Korra is roped into a Q and A with reporters. She is doing great until everything starts to go south...how will she handle it? Oneshot unless more is requested :
1. Chapter 1

"Korra! Korra! Avatar Korra! Avatar!" I took a deep breath as the reporters all yelled and jumped and waved their arms in the air, trying to get my attention.

_Why did I agree to do a Q and A again? _

I picked a random reporter, a tall woman with short black hair and a serious look on her face. I wondered if she _ever_ smiled. She started speaking as soon as I pointed to her, before I had a chance to say anything. I saw everyone turn to look at her as though someone pressed a button. Under other circumstances I would have found it comical. No I was just afraid that they would do the same thing when I spoke.

"Avatar Korra, is the threat from the equalist gone? Are all benders and non-benders safe again?" I took another breath before speaking into the multiple microphones on the podium, as well as the crowd.

"Well, Amon is gone. Uh, as for the rest of the equalists, we're not sure where they're hiding out and how many there are left, if there is any left. But yes, the citizens of republic city are now much, much safer." I swallowed, relieved that I hadn't made a complete fool of myself yet.

I saw Tenzin nod and smile encouragingly from where he stood off to the side.

I looked out, trying to find anyone that stuck out. They all looked the same for the most part, but one was smiling, unlike the others. It was an older man with graying hair and he was very short. He didn't hold a recorder or notepad or anything, he just seemed like he was curious about something. I pointed to him so I could hear his question.

"Are you going to continue pro-bending? There're a lot of fire ferrets fans out there that would be disappointed if you didn't." He winked, telling me that he was one of those fans.

I actually grinned. "Yeah, I'm definitely getting back into pro-bending, as soon as the arena is repaired. The fire ferrets are going to be back, stronger than ever."

He smiled, nodding before walking back through the crowd and leaving. I shrugged before continuing.

"You." I pointed to a random person, not looking for anything special this time, even though I had found a nice guy in the old man.

"Where is Amon? Has he been found? Do you have an idea of where he is? Do you already have him under custody?" The lady's voice was loud and she seemed determined to get an answer.

"Amon is _not_ under our custody." _Luckily for him. _"We do not know where Amon is, or councilmen Tarrlok for that matter. We believe that they are hiding out somewhere far away, but we are not concerned. The revelation is _over._ He was a manipulator, a liar, and he relied completely on his power over people, which he _will_ lose if her returns to republic city."

This made all of the reporters go crazy. I pointed to someone at random once again to get them calm.

"What do you mean that he will lose his power if he returns? Was he not a master blood bender? How would you manage to take him down?" I clenched my jaw.

I didn't like this guy questioning my strength, and I knew that's not why he asked, but I didn't like it none-the-less.

"I mean, that he has been revealed. Nobody will come to his aid. He has lost his followers. And about his bloodbending, that is no longer an issue. I, along with a few others, can resist his bending."

I was exaggerating, because I wasn't honestly sure if I could resist his bending again, but I was pretty sure. I didn't know how I knew but I just did. And Mako had sorta resisted his bending when he zapped him. But I doubted that he could do it again either.

"What about what you said about losing his power though?"

I frowned, realizing that I forgot that part.

"I'm the avatar. The avatar can take bending away,"I answered simply.

I saw the press get excited again and sighed before pointing at a short woman with long blond hair.

"Is it true that Amon took your bending away? How was it returned? And how did you learn how to return bending to the citizens?" I looked over at Tenzin, silently asking him if this was to be public knowledge.

He just shrugged back at me as if to say _it's your call, Korra._ Real helpful.

"Uh, yeah. He took my bending." I spoke quieter and more solemnly.

I still didn't like talking about it or even remembering it. I saw the lady's eyes widen as though she had expected this to be false

"And, about getting it back, well, that was Avatar Aang and the other avatars before me. He returned my bending and taught me how to return it to others."

I looked back out at the crowd, looking for another reporter who was semi-interesting. At the edge of the crowd, I saw a man who seemed to be the opposite of the old man from earlier. He looked like he was furious about something. I knew I shouldn't, but something made me want to hear what he had to say.

I pointed to him while he continued to glare at me, making me narrow my eyes at him. He was at _my_ Q and A, I wasn't at his. He could at least show a little respect.

"Now that Amon is gone, who is going to stand up and help us non-benders? We have been treated unfairly for so long! Benders harm and steal and even kill us because we're weaker! The equalists were the best thing that happened to the non-benders and you have destroyed us! Benders are a problem that needs to be removed!" I saw metalbender cops started running towards the man and raised my hand to stop them when they were just behind him. They, along with the man, seemed surprised to see me halt them.

"You're right. Benders are the problem." I could feel Tenzin's most likely purple face behind me and I heard him start walking towards me, probably to rush me off the stage and take me back to the temple and lock me in my room for the rest of my life while he lectures me through a radio and makes me meditate.

"Korra!" Mako was walking next to Tenzin and I knew it was because he thought that he would be able to help get me under control.

"But not all benders, and not only benders." Tenzin halted behind me.

"There are bad benders and bad non-benders. But just because there are a few bad benders doesn't mean that we should wipe them all out! If you go by that logic then why is it fair to target only benders? There are criminals and good people, and don't you think that, instead of targeting half of the good and half of the bad, we should target none of the good and all of the bad?" I looked at the man who seemed surprised that I had even responded instead of having him put in jail.

That was his plan. He wanted to place the idea in everyone's head that non-benders weren't treated fairly and that the avatar puts everyone who questions her in jail.

He snapped out of it a few seconds later. "And I suppose that you want to help. Master of not one, but _four_ elements? You're even more 'perfect' than every other bender. You would rather just throw all who question you in jail." He was still trying to get people on his side.

"If I threw all questioners in jail, would I have even answered you? Would I have held the cops back? You would be in jail instead of standing here trying to manipulate people. And I do want to help, and I will help. And you know what? I am NOT the master of four elements and I am NOT perfect! Not even close! I couldn't even airbend until someone I loved was in danger! And, seriously, was anyone here at my first pro-bending match?" I saw a few people nod or raise their hands.

"Yeah. I sucked. And I messed up repeatedly. I am in no way perfect. And I'm gonna mess up again. The point is, I'm going to help. And I'm no better than everybody else. Avatar or not, I'm still human. Just like you. Things will never be perfect. The only way that would happen is if nobody ever talked to anybody, went anywhere, or really, moved. But they can, and will be better. Whether you are a bender or not, I'm still your avatar, and I _will_ help. No more questions." I walked off the stage, ignoring the press who was going absolutely insane behind me.

I walked over to where Tenzin and team avatar stood, out of view of the crowd. Tenzin looked shocked at how the Q and A had ended up and Mako was grinning at me, along with Boling and Asami.

"You did great, Korra." Mako walked up and wrapped me in a hug, resting his chin on my head.

When I pulled away, Tenzin smiled proudly at me. "You were amazing, Korra. You did amazing Korra. You handeled everything just right.

"I know." I smiled cockily back at him and he just shook his head, still smiling slightly.

"C'mon, let's go back to the temple before the angry mob tries to kill us all to ask you more questions." I laughed at Bolin's comment as we all headed back to where Oogie was located.

"I think I might just offer you up if they try. I really don't want to answer any more questions."

* * *

**This was just an idea that popped into my head and I couldn't get it out until i wrote it down :) I hope you enjoyed it. If you guys want, I could turn this into a series of oneshots, but I'll only post more chapters if I get 5 reviews saying they want it because as much as I love writing, I don't want to be posting new chapters every day to a story nobody reads or likes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be turning this into a series of one-shots :) even though I didn't get five reviews I got four which is close enoughfor me:D and I really wanna do oneshoots :).

I will take prompts from reviews and PMs but they have to be makorra because I refuse to write any other ships :p

The prompts can be one word or a whole paragraph,whatever you choose. I would continue with the first chapter, but I'm not sure what should happen next so if anyone has any ideas then I will gladly make one more chapter continuing the q and a.

Unfortunately I will not be able to update for a while because my computer charger has been chewed by my dog and will no longer charge my computer :""""( I am using my sister's computer right now. She charged me 5 $ to use her computer to write this -_- my mom has now promised that soon she will buy me a new cable but for now I'm out of luck. I will still be working on prompts the old fashioned way: pencil and paper :O lol I just wanted to let you guys know, please leave your prompts for me!

-Cassidy


End file.
